


The Hero.

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Druid Alan Deaton, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kate Argent Dies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, More characters to be added, Mother Nature - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, References to Depression, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Siren Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Temporary Character Death, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Warning: Kate Argent, in the beginning at least, in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: There were three things that always preluded the arrival of them. Three very important things that worked as seals keeping their power hidden, contained, unable to emerge and shake the foundation of the world. Their power was greater than any other creature. They were created by the Mother Goddess herself to act as her messengers and warriors, to bring peace and punish those that strayed from the rules she had established. Three locks were needed to be broken for their power to emerge and the Great Mother weaved destiny as such so that whenever the world needed it her warriors would come. The locks were about to break and a new warrior to awake, a boy by the name of Mieczyslaw Stilinski was about to be awoken.





	1. When the purest of hearts is invaded by the purest of evils.

I couldn’t sleep.  
After Allison, Scott and I acted as surrogate sacrifices in order to locate the Nemeton, save our parents and thwart the Darach’s plan sleep evaded me. Even when I managed to quiet my mind long enough for the darkness to claim me monsters would jump out of the shadows and hunt me. I most often than not woke up with a scream on my lips that never quite managed to escape. It was a whisper of a gasp, a silent plea for help. I would be paralyzed unable to move even for a centimeter and fear had become my closest friend.  
I was slowly but surely going insane and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn’t tell anyone. I couldn’t spring this on my dad. He already had too much on his plate and having a son that probably was losing his mind was the last thing he needed.  
Most days after the sacrifice I would aimlessly try and fail to return to my old ways. The days before I died and something dark nested itself around my heart. The days when I was the loud Stiles that got on everyone’s nerve. Now I couldn’t even find my voice. Where did my voice go? Had the darkness swallowed it?  
I could almost feel it, the darkness, when my chest expanded to accommodate a breath. It was like a constant pressure bellow my chest. It was like a hand squeezing my heart choking me from the inside out. I would lock myself in the school bathroom and hide my face in my trembling hands. I would silently scream trying to will the darkness to abandon me to set me free. The darkness never left.  
And that struggle should have warned me. I should have seen it sooner. I was the deductionist of our ragtag pack. I should have realized sooner that something was terribly wrong with me. Scott and Allison seemed mostly fine. Yes, they had their dark days to but they didn’t look as bad as I did. I looked like a junkie something half-dead, something rotting. I should have realized sooner what the voice in my dreams was before everything crashed and burned.  
The hallucinations, sleep paralysis and dyslexia I developed should have been the first clues. The blackouts, sleepwalking and memory gaps should have been the second. When he found himself hurting his friends without meaning to should have been the third. One's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern. There had been a pattern. I hadn’t seen it until it was too late.  
The Nogitsune killed a lot of people. People I knew, people I cared about and when it was all said and done the blood that dripped on my fingertips wouldn’t wash away. It would never be.  
After I returned from the possession I found myself hurting in ways I didn’t before. It almost felt like every step I took it was driving invisible knives through every pore of my body. It hurt. I couldn’t sleep now. It was worse than before. Now I could scream but the problem was that now I didn’t know when I was awake and when I wasn’t. I kept counting my fingers throughout the day. It became an obsession. I needed to stay awake. I needed to stay far away from the blood dripping down my fingers.  
Everyone was cautious around me now. They were trying not to show it to make it seem like everything was fine but even my father would get frightened and his hand would twitch over his gun when I soundlessly entered a room. He would get this look on his face every time he thought I couldn’t see. It was pure fear and worry. If I had to guess he worried that I would go dark again. I worried about that too some days.  
The pack wasn’t dealing with everything that happened any better than my dad or I. They would twitch and moved unconsciously away when I got too close. It hurt in the beginning but now I could understand. I was the one the Nogitsune wore. I was the one that killed all those people. When I stopped sitting with them at lunch at school no one came to find out why. I thought it was for the best.  
I pulled away but they didn’t pull me back. I slowly ejected myself but if I had to guess they would do it at some point themselves. I wasn’t their Stiles anymore. I stayed all day at home only going out for school. My dad would work increasingly longer shifts. Everyone was gone. I wanted to scream and beg for forgiveness but I didn’t think I deserved it.  
Two months had passed after Allison deaths when someone spoke to me. It was Danny of all people. He still wasn’t aware of the pack and I thanked whatever God was out there that he hadn’t. Danny was too good to be dragged into this mess. I hadn’t seen anyone smile at me for a long time. My eyes almost hurt looking at his pearly white teeth. Danny had grabbed me by the hand and led me to the cafeteria. I hadn’t been there for over a month. We had sat at a table near the windows and he simply asked if I was ok. I had looked outside the window and had whispered that I didn’t think I would ever be ok again. Danny despite not knowing what was going on, what I had done had squeezed my hand and had said that everything would be alright.  
For the first time in a long time I had smiled. Danny had insisted on escorting me everywhere while at school. I didn’t mind the company. Danny was someone outside the supernatural world and I was grateful that he took time out of his day to stay with me.  
The pack had watched as closely. I knew that in reality they watched out for Danny in case I went dark again. At least now they knew to suspect anyone of anything.  
Another month had passed until I was almost back to normal. I had started talking more again, starting eating more than an apple and an energy bar and gained back the weight I had lost. Danny had made sure of that. Our friendship had blossomed into something beautiful. I leaned on him to carry me through the worst days when I would just stare at a wall for the entire day.  
The pack had relaxed as well and made slow efforts to talk to me again. I kept them at arm’s length. I wasn’t going back. That world wasn’t for me. I had given already too much to it. Scott was the one that tried the most. For him I guessed I was still in a way his best friend despite everything that went on. I didn’t blame him for pulling away for the past three months. I guessed I was hurt that he didn’t try more, help me more. I wasn’t mad and how could I but after all this I was in a way done.  
My father stopped working too much. He started relaxing around me and after a while during the third month after Allison’s death he started touching me again. The first time he did I had cried. I wasn’t proud of it but I couldn’t stop it. I was overflowing with tears. He had held me and kept apologizing. What was he apologizing for?  
The Nogitsune had almost destroyed me but somehow I came out alive.  
Back then I didn’t know that this was simply the first test, the first lock that was meant to be broken. And after four months since the darkness was expelled I felt like something had opened inside me. 


	2. When a kiss breaks a heart.

Everything had almost gone back to normal for a while but that didn’t last very long besides this was Beacon Hills and monsters never were far enough. This time the monster came from the past. Kate Argent had made her grand entrance back into our lives in a rather spectacular manner.  
It all started like most of things around here did with someone going missing and this time it was Derek. My heart almost exploded with worry when Scott told me and I was glad that it was by phone. I didn’t need to explain why my blood-pumping organ almost gave out at that information.   
My feelings for Derek had blossomed over the years. At first I almost definitely hated that guy. He was rude, brooding and excessively growly but over time we had come to an understanding. We were almost friends now. At least, when it concerned his side of the relationship. I had done whatever stupid teenager had done before me and fell for the brooding too hot for words man that liked to slam me against walls. If something could be characterized as cliché then I was the definition of it.  
Nobody knew about my feelings for him, not even Scott or my dad. My dad wouldn’t, of course, be surprised that I fell for a guy since we had passed the threshold of the bisexuality talk a long time ago. My dad didn’t much care about who I dated as long as I was safe and it was consensual since I had the tendency to fall for older people. I didn’t know though how my dad would react to me liking Derek. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the guy how could he not given his known history but he didn’t trust him either.   
So my feelings for Derek were kept under wraps and since I was so good at lying now nobody ever figured something out. Only Malia, our newest addition to the pack and for a short period of time my girlfriend, seemed to somehow get a whiff of my feelings but never said anything.   
When Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira and I had traveled to Mexico to find and break Derek out of the Calavera Compound we never in our wildest nightmares imagined what would follow because the Calaveras hadn’t taken Derek but Kate did which coincidentally the Calaveras were trying to find. So, that’s how we found ourselves in La Inglesia, a church built on Aztec ruins which were apparently a strong magical hotspot. With help from Braden, a mercenary that saved Derek and Peter before when they were captured by the Calaveras, we found Derek. But then there was a small problem. It was a Derek from almost ten years ago.  
It wasn’t easy at first to convince him to trust us but somehow he trusted me. I got him to my house and from there everything went into a downward spiral for me because I was already in love with older Derek and it wasn’t hard for my feelings to deepen because of younger Derek. He still had the same scowl albeit not that ferocious and he still liked to slam me against walls. It was really hard for me in so many ways.  
So between de-aged Derek, the crazy Kate and the death list from the Benefactor –surprise another fucked up situation- which seemed to target almost everyone in Beacon Hills my life was a mess again. At least this time my father was in the know and I didn’t have to lie to him that much.   
It was the night before Derek returned to his old self that it happened. We were arguing in my room about Kate since he didn’t believe anything I said. Somehow I found myself slammed against a wall and brilliant blue eyes staring at me. He growled and pushed me hard against the wall. My heart’s rhythm skyrocketed but not from fear. De-aged Derek stared at me for a second before he slammed his lips against mine. That was the most magical moment of my life. It was everything I expected our first kiss to be like. Urgent with a little more teeth action than necessary and terribly hot. I was on the verge of tears with how good it felt.  
Of course after everything was said and done, after Kate was once again gone and we had dealt with the Benefactor and the hit list -thank you Peter- Derek grew distant again. I didn’t know if he remembered the kiss but I couldn’t really approach the subject because in the off chance he didn’t remember I would make a fool of myself. So, I kept it all under wraps and for a while it seemed that I could move on again. Besides, it was just a kiss. Just a stupid perfect kiss.  
A month after the whole ordeal everything went to shit again. It all began on a Friday with finding Derek in my room after school had ended. My dad wasn’t home of course so the field was free to talk. I knew what he wanted to talk about before he even opened his mouth. I prepared myself for the bullets. “That was a mistake”, he had said and I had nodded. He spoke of how I was underaged and he shouldn’t have done that, how he wasn’t good for me and I deserved someone far better than him and that being with him would ultimately cause my death. We fought. It was ugly. I screamed and he growled and it was all sorts of explosive. It was everything I imagined our confrontation would be. What I didn’t imagine was the searing hot kiss that followed. It was too much and not enough at the same time and it was over too quickly. He looked guilty and before I could speak he was already jumping out of my window.  
I laid there on my bed that night. Of course he was scared. He had lost so many. From his family to his sister, to Boyd and Erica that had abandoned him and who knows where they were now to Kate once again messing with him. I decided that I would fight for him because what that kiss told me was that he felt the same as me but he was scared of being hurt again.  
I didn’t manage to see him until a week later in a pack meeting. I tried to call and had gone by his loft but he never answered. When I walked into the loft I knew that something wasn’t going to end well. And I was right. Because Derek was there with his hand wrapped around Braeden’s waist. At that moment, I knew that somehow I had convinced myself that someone like Derek would ever feel anything for me. I was a stupid teenager with stupid dreams and even stupider expectations. I smiled and greeted everyone even them and had managed to be my loud smart-mouthed self for the entirety of the meeting.   
No one had commented on Derek and Braeden and their apparent relationship but why would they? Braeden was exactly Derek’s type, wasn’t she?   
At the end of the meeting I somehow managed to be the last one left behind. Derek grabbed my hand as I was one step away from the door. I looked back. Braeden had gone to the kitchen. He opened his mouth. “It’s okay, Derek. I understand”, I had said and slipped from his hold.  
It didn’t dawn on me why I hadn’t reacted more to the revelation of Derek’s relationship, why my heartbeat didn’t skyrocket when I saw his hand around her waist, why I didn’t cry that night but spend it staring blankly at the ceiling.  
It was a week later though as I walked through the woods with a bottle of whiskey in hand and heading for the cliff overseeing the lake bordering with Beacon Hill’s that I finally realized it. My heart was finally broken. After everything that happened Derek’s apparent happiness with someone else was the last thing that was needed to tear my heart in pieces.  
And that was how the second lock of destiny broke. A kiss was all it took to break me. 


	3. When the sky falls as the moon bleeds.

The lake waters looked so beautiful from up here from the top of the cliff. The water surface was an unblemished dark blue mirror with the only spots being the myriad stars and the bright full moon above. I had forgotten that tonight was the full moon but who would care to check on me. No one ever checked on me. Even before the whole Nogitsune ordeal nobody really made an effort to check on me. I was Stiles Stilinski the kid that was always fine.  
I sat on the edge of the cliff legs tangling in the air. There was a soft breeze cold yet somehow warm up here. I closed my eyes and turned my face to the breeze. I wanted to feel something even if it was the air on my face.   
Scott didn’t care. He was too wrapped up in his role as True Alpha and his new girlfriend Kira to notice that his best friend was heartbroken. If I was being true to myself Scott never really was one to care. I always run after him. He never run after me. Even before he became a werewolf he was like that but that behavior wasn’t really prominent since he didn’t have any other friends besides me. I should have in all honesty expected that switch in character when he shed his asthma self and became the popularity hungry wolf. I should have known that in the end I would be abandoned.   
Derek really didn’t care and honestly why would he? Why would Derek Hale even remotely care about Stiles Stilinski? Granted he kissed me twice but that didn’t count for anything really. Maybe it was just another way to shut me up or maybe he knew about my feelings and he thought that was a good way to manipulate me into doing things for him. Not that he would need to do anything more than ask. The point was: why would a man like him care for a nobody like me? That only happened in the movies. I should have known better.  
Lydia was indifferent. But then again when wasn’t she indifferent. She never paid attention but I mean I knew she never would. Even after saving her precious Jackson she remained mostly indifferent. Granted nowadays we were closer than ever before but she still sometimes acted like I was stupid or dirt underneath her fingernails. Some things never changed.  
My dad was a more complex story because ultimately he cared and he cared very much. Why would someone deal with all the things he had to deal with because of me if he didn’t care? He might have yelled at me sometimes when he was still unaware of everything that was going on and he still did after the big revelation when I put myself in all these reckless situations but he never stopped caring. Yes, there was a period when he didn’t trust me but I mean come on what would you do if your kid snuck out every night had bruises that you couldn’t possibly explain and kept lying about even the smallest things? And yes he had been distant after the Nogitsune situation but it wasn’t really his fault. A demon wearing his son’s face killed an impossibly large amount of people. How would you react?  
Besides my dad there were only two other people that cared about me and those were Danny and surprisingly Peter. The first I understood. Danny was an awesome person and after revealing to him about the supernatural which for some reason he already knew about he had become my crutch. Peter one the other hand was a complete surprise. I didn’t realize it at the beginning because I was too focused on being wary of him but after some time I started observing him for an entirely different reason. He would bring me food in the middle of pack meetings or drape his jacket or a blanket over my shoulders when a research night was getting too long or he would smile and say goodnight at me. He was confusing and after a while I didn’t know how we simply clicked and became friends. He would bring me books to read and I would cook for him and he would complain about Scott and his stupidity and I would laugh because he would be right. Peter cared.  
I stared at the moon and took another swing of my whiskey. I had almost emptied the entire bottle. I wiped the wetness from my cheeks. I hadn’t even realized when I had started crying. Was I that pathetic? A howl was heard from somewhere far away. Oh, yes. The pack was running. I didn’t want to go. Scott had made an effort to include me but he didn’t even push when I said no. I must have really become a burden then.  
I stood swaying a little and looked back at the forest. It was dark and dangerous but I couldn’t really feel danger anymore. Coming close to dying so many times would do that to you. Another howl was heard this time closer than before. I took a step towards the forest deciding to go back home. I didn’t want my dad to worry.   
I stepped on something slippery and lost my balance. I found myself falling backward whiskey bottle still clutched tightly in my hand. I fell off the cliff. The wind blew furiously around me as I fell. I was too disoriented too drunk to scream. My body hit the surface of the cold body of water underneath. The pain was excruciating. The bottle slipped from my fingers as I flapped my hands trying to stay afloat.   
My body felt heavy and I kept going under. I tried to swim but my legs felt like jello and my mind was too hazy. I tried to scream for help but only managed to fill my lungs with water. I fought against the water surface but then after a few moments, I stopped. I just stopped. What was the point anyway? I was a burden to pretty much everyone even my dad despite his multiple tries to convince me otherwise. What was the point of trying? Of fighting? I was so tired. I was so broken. I was defeated. So I just stopped.  
As my head sunk below the surface something supernatural happened. The moon bled. The vibrant silver ring turned red in a matter of seconds and then the stars started falling like the heavens were crying. I stared at the bloody moon as I was drugged deeper and deeper. The sky kept crying and I felt tears escape my eyes and going up trying to meet the falling stars. I closed my eyes as the darkness pressed from all around me. I smiled as I finally somehow felt at peace.  
The final lock was broken and as Stiles mortal body withered something new and far more powerful bloomed in its place. 


	4. The grieving ones.

Stiles death was announced like every death was before his by a scream. The wailing woman screamed louder than she ever had before that night.  
Lydia was studying math that night. She didn’t care to run with a group of almost mindless hormonal teen wolves under the light of the full moon. She had more important things to do like solving higher math equations.  
She was in the middle of finally achieving a breakthrough with an equation that was taking too long to solve when she heard the whispers. By now she had gotten used to the whispers. Voices from the universe singing to her ear informing her of imminent death. She cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes focusing on the whispering. She felt like she knew who it was that was about to die but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
She felt a strong urge to get up and walk and that was what she did. She was hypnotized by the voices even foregoing to wear a jacket despite the chilly night. She walked not really paying much attention to her surroundings. She was focused on the voices. The voices were all that mattered.  
She had been walking for a long time until finally she stopped. She lifted her head and stared at the familiar house in front of her. The front door opened as if their resident felt her presence. “Lydia?” the sheriff said. Wasn’t Stiles supposed to be studying at her place tonight?  
Lydia opened her mouth overwhelmed with the urge to scream. And as she wailed the name the voices whispered became clear as day. “STILES!”  
At that moment the world around them froze because both she and the sheriff knew. Knew very well what that scream meant. “No”, the sheriff whispered. “Please no”.  
The sheriff had assembled the entire force of the department in a matter of one hour. Lydia was trying to call the others but none were answering. Were they all so out of their minds because of the full moon that they hadn’t heard? They hadn’t heard that… that… No. She shook her head. The voices were wrong. Her wail wasn’t about Stiles death. No. It couldn’t be. Stiles wasn’t dead. She was wrong.  
The pack had barged in a moment later. Derek was the first one in. His red eyes scanned the room landing on Lydia. The sheriff didn’t pay attention to any of them screaming at the phone firing off orders to the officers currently scouring the entire town. Soon they would move inside the Preserve. “What happened? We heard”, Derek’s voice died midsentence. Lydia shook her head and remained quiet.  
Peter burst in the house five minutes later appearing a step before becoming feral. He marched towards Lydia grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. “Where is he?” he snarled. Everyone sparked into action trying and failing to remove the angry werewolf. “Where?” he had screamed. Lydia had remained silent.  
The entire police department, the sheriff and the pack had searched throughout the entire night but as the sun broke into the horizon everyone knew. Stiles was gone. They all kept looking for a week and at last a team of officers found a red sneaker on the edge of the cliff that oversaw the lake bordering Beacon Hills. The area was scoured exhaustively and even a team of divers were used to search inside the lake. All they found was a whiskey bottle.  
After another three days of nothingness the sheriff with a heavy heart called off the search. Stiles wasn’t going to be found. His son was dead.  
The funeral was a private affair. Only the pack, the sheriff and a few others were present as the empty casket was lowered to the ground. The sheriff had stammered through his eulogy barely containing the tears. Everyone was silently crying.  
The sheriff closed off. He took a leave of absence from work and barricaded himself inside his house. Their house. His days after the funeral just like the ones preceding it were spent with him drunk out of his mind and screaming in agony as he tore the entire house. He couldn’t sleep anymore. When he managed to it was only in Stiles bed with his son’s favorite pillow in his arms. The sheriff virtually died with his son. He had failed. He had failed his son and Claudia.   
Scott wasn’t faring any better because he knew, oh yes he knew, that Stiles death was his fault. See, when someone dies you finally get some clarity. It is sad and it is ugly but for some twisted reason it is true. And Scott received an enormous amount of clarity. From missed phone calls to missed bro nights to always running after his girlfriends and popularity to slowly alienating himself from Stiles before the Nogitsune and outright abandoning him afterward. Scott could see it now. Why didn’t he see it before? Maybe if he had realized if he had understood maybe if he had been a human being then Stiles would be still here because after all was said and done Stiles death was ruled a suicide. The clues were too many to ignore and Scott had ignored it all. Scott had ignored his brother. Scott had failed.  
Derek wasn’t doing any better. The first few days after Stiles death he had spent chained to a wall in his loft with chains dipped in wolfsbane. No one could come near him. Braeden, of course, had skipped town but that was expected. Derek had used her to push Stiles away. He never cared for her. And look where they were now? Because Derek knew that it was his fault that Stiles died. He drove him to that cliff. It was him that killed another person he loved. Derek’s howls could be heard for weeks after the funeral. Derek had failed.  
Peter had left town. No one had heard from him and no one could find him. Surprisingly Danny had gone with him. Everyone was too busy grieving to notice.  
Lydia like the rest of the members of the pack walked around emotionless. It was as if their light had been stolen and in a way it had. She spent her days staring at the walls her eyes unfocused and her mind far away. Many believed that she had gone insane and maybe a part of her had. Lydia had failed  
It was Lydia again that felt it. The change. Everyone was at the sheriff’s house. They had established a sort of pack night even though the pack didn’t feel like a pack anymore since he was gone. Everyone looked like ghosts as they sat and stared at the walls. No one was talking. Lydia cocked her head as the voices started whispering. She hadn’t heard them in a little over a month. But this time they felt different. They weren’t whispering for death.  
Lydia stood and walked out. She was in a trance as she led the pack plus the sheriff through the forest until they all stood in front of an ancient tree stump. Everyone stared with bated breaths as branches and a thick bark literally erupted from the stump and they grew until the Nemeton was restored to its previous glory in mere seconds. “He is coming”, Lydia whispered.  
Because unbeknownst to them thousands of miles away in the heart of an old forest Stiles was finally awakening. His transformation after the locks broke took a while but it was finally coming to an end. The flowers around him were blooming as his life force pumped in waves through the ground. His eyes snapped open as the new moon shone above him taking a deep breath after slumbering for a month. Her hero awoke.   



	5. The arrival.

I was laying on a flat rock. I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest and it wasn’t the Preserve one. I gingerly climbed down the rock being mindful of the rose bushes around it. The bushes covered almost the entirety of the meadow I was in except a small path I was currently using to leave. As I walked out of the meadow I couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching me. Running with wolves for the last few years made me develop a sort of sixth sense. I looked around but no one was there or at least anyone I could see.  
I walked through the dark forest but for some weird reason I didn’t feel scared. I felt like I was the predator walking around. I frowned and kept weaving through the trees until I reached another meadow. This one was barren of rose bushes only soft grass covering it. I walked in the middle of it and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar environment in the middle of the night with only the light of the new moon to guide me which wasn’t a big help anyway.  
I sat down and stared at the moon. Was this Hell? Was I meant to wander around aimlessly forever? Was that my punishment for all the things I had done? I shook my head. No. I couldn’t be dead. I didn’t know how I was so certain of it but I felt alive. My skin felt electrified and my mind somehow was quiet. No guilt, no dark thoughts, no sadness. How?  
I heard a twig break behind me. I stood up and turned around in a flash. Someone was standing at the edge of the meadow leaning against a tree. He was smirking his eyes sparkling despite the lack of light shining on him. “Who are you?” I found myself asking.   
“A friend”, he said. His voice was deep, velvety.   
I took a step back. “I don’t know you”. His smile lengthened revealing a set of sparkling white teeth. They looked sharp. I gulped.  
“You look hot”, he said next. Ok. What?  
“Who are you?” I repeated. He smiled and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I took another step back and looked closely at the tress. It was too dark.  
“Boo!” someone said from behind me. I turned around extending my hands and pushing while a scream escaped my mouth. The man flew away crashing on a tree more than ten meters away. I stared as he stood up smiling. “That would definitely hurt if I was human”, he said.  
“What?” I said as I stared at my hands. How did I do that? Did I just really push a guy almost twice my size ten meters away like it was nothing? “What did you do to me?”  
He laughed approaching me with his hands raised up in a placating gesture. It was like he was approaching a wild animal like he was scared. Why would he be scared of me? “I didn’t do anything, angel”.   
“Don’t call me that”, I grumbled. The man stood in front of me. He was a little taller than me but as I predicted twice my size. His arms could even be just a tad bigger than Derek’s. He had blond hair and clear light blue eyes. He was really handsome.  
“Why?” I think it suits you, angel”, he said.   
“Who are you?”  
“The name’s Theo and I am here to escort you to Her”, he said gesturing towards where he originally stood. I turned around watching in wonder as the space between two trees contorted and light filled the meadow.  
“Who is Her?” I asked.  
He smirked and pushed me towards the portal. “You will know soon enough”, he said. I didn’t know why but I felt like I could trust him so I allowed him to lead me towards the light exhuming portal. A breath later I was walking through it.  
The portal lead to a white room with the floor made out of crystal and two rows of pillars that disappeared at the soft white clouds that apparently was the ceiling. Light was coming from everywhere and all sorts of plants lived around and on the pillars. Flower petals rained down from the cloud ceiling. “Where are we?”   
“Home”, he said and walked in front of me. I took a breath before catching up to him.  
“I don’t understand. I… I”.  
“You died”, he said smiling brightly at me.  
“Well, yeah”.  
“But now you are alive”, he continued.  
“Well, yeah”, he side-eyed me and kept on walking. I grabbed his hand. “How am I alive?”  
He bit his bottom lip and looked ahead. I followed his gaze. There was a throne made of crystal ahead and a woman was sitting on it staring at us with a soft smile. “She will answer every question you possibly have”, he said and started walking again.  
I huffed but followed until we both stood in front of the woman. The man, Theo, bowed and side-eyed me again motioning for me to do the same. I did with a few seconds of delay. “Your majesty”, Theo greeted the woman.  
I raised my eyes toward her and stared. She was tall taller than both of us. Her hair was made out of light and her eyes seemed to be a combination of every color I had ever seen. She was wearing a golden dress that made her luminous chocolate-colored skin appear even shinier. She had full lips and high cheekbones. She smiled at me. “Welcome, Mieczyslaw”, her voice was soft like a mother’s caress.   
“How the hell do you know my name?” Theo elbowed me. “Sorry”, I said rubbing at the spot.  
The woman laughed her eyes glinting with joy. “I know everything about you Stiles”, she said.  
I frowned. “Who are you?”  
“I am Mother Nature. You can call me Mom”.

**Six months later…**

“Derek, watch out!” Lydia screamed as an arrow passed an inch next to Derek’s face. Derek growled and ducked behind a stone pillar. They were in an abandoned warehouse half an hour away from Beacon Hills.  
“What do we do?” Derek snarled looking at Scott and Isaac who were both huddled close to Lydia behind a fallen stone wall.  
“I don’t know”, Scott said looking above the wall. Bullets flew through the air. Scott ducked down. “We have to get out of here”.  
“We are surrounded”, the sheriff said. He and Parrish, a hellhound that moved to Beacon Hills two months ago, were hiding behind a stone pillar next to the trios.   
“So what do we do?” Kira screamed from the other side of Derek. Bullets and arrows kept flying all around them. Malia growled behind Kira.  
“I don’t know”, Derek whispered.  
“Derek, honey, come out to play”, Kate poured. Every wolf growled and Kira hissed. “If you don’t I will kill the pretty boy”. Jackson was caught by her in the first moments of them getting here. The sheriff and Lydia had warned them that this would be a trap. Kate would never want truce.  
“We have to do something” Lydia said moving to stand up. Derek was in despair. They were surrounded. They would all die and once again it was his fault. How could he even believe that Kate had changed? He had thought that made because now she was one of them -a were- her war against the supernatural would end. He thought wrong. Derek took a step away from the pillar.   
Before anyone could interfere and stop him they heard it. A soft humming sound filled the room. The bullets and arrows stop. “Why are you stopping you, idiots?” Kate snarled. The humming intensified. The pack heard guns and arrows being dropped. They slowly left their hiding place and looked around. The hunters except Kate were standing still as if hypnotized. “What are you doing?” Kate growled. The hunters kept staring blankly at nothingness. Their eyes were devoid of light.  
The humming became stronger and steps were heard from somewhere behind them. Derek stared at the figure that was slowly approaching. It was bathed in light so he couldn’t really see it. Derek’s mind was a little hazy. The humming was beautiful. It reminded him of a song his mother used to sing to him when he would be scared. It was beautifully mournful and joyful at the same time. He had never heard anything like it before.  
“Oh, Kate. I see you went back to your old ways”, the figure said as it kept walking towards them. Derek frowned. That voice sounded familiar.  
“Who the fuck are you?” she snarled.  
“Don’t you recognize me, Katherine?” the figure said and in an instant the light receded. Derek and the pack lost their breath because the figure coming closer was Stiles.  
“Stiles”, the sheriff whimpered. Stiles stared at his father for a second before continuing and standing a few meters away from Kate.   
Something was different. Derek could tell. Stiles looked as he always did. Beautiful but something was different. His skin looked paler but luminous. His moles stood out like stars littering the sky. His hair was longer and the tips were a copper color. His face looked perfect. No, ethereal like he was beauty personified. His eyes looked brighter their dark amber color now a bright liquid gold. Something had changed.   
Kate laughed. “The sheriff’s kid? Didn’t my dad already beat you to submission?”  
Stiles laughed. “Why don’t you leave them alone Kate and I will let you get out of here alive?” The pack stared at each other. Derek noticed his voice was different too. It was confident and for some reason made him want to bare his throat and bow.  
She laughed again. “I don’t think so, spaz”, she said. Her hands sprouted claws and she raised them high in the air. “Say goodbye to the pretty boy. You will meet him soon enough”, she said and went to strike Jackson. That’s when the humming that had become a background noise came back full force. Kate’s eyes widened and she stopped mid-movement. “What?” she mumbled.  
“Oh, Katherine. I think that is quite enough”, Stiles said. Derek watched as Stiles approached Kate and put his hand on her cheek. “You have done enough Kate. No more evil will you do”, he said and in front of everyone’s eyes Kate turned to ash. Stiles raised his head and looked at the hunters that still appeared motionless with vacant eyes. “You will hunt no more”, he said his voice booming with raw power. Derek almost knelt. The hunters started moving and two minutes later only the pack was in the abandoned warehouse.  
“Stiles”, the sheriff tried again taking a step towards his son. Stiles didn’t turn around.  
“Get him to Deaton”, he said before in a blink of an eye he was gone. 


	6. At Deaton's.

Jackson’s bleeding had somehow stopped but he wasn’t healing. Derek sniffed around the wound as they drove as fast as they could to Deaton’s animal clinic but couldn’t find anything that would cause this reaction. Maybe this was another thing this particular brand of wolfsbane could do. Maybe it could stop completely the circulation. Jackson wheezed and whined.  
Derek let his head fall back on the Camaro seat. Scott was the one behind the wheels with Lydia as his co-pilot. He was voted the best choice as a born wolf to remain by Jackson’s side in case he could identify a change. Derek’s mind wasn’t focusing. He tried to focus on Jackson and in the miracle that was their escape from that warehouse but his mind was stuck at the reason they were all alive and mostly unharmed. Stiles was somehow alive. Stiles was alive and he was back.   
Derek’s heart was still pounding. He had lost his breath when he watched as the light that covered him receded and he revealed himself. He looked so beautiful, so confident as he strode towards Kate like she was nothing more than an ant beneath his boot. Derek could almost remember tasting the power that electrified the area when Stiles walked in. It was as if the very fabric of the world stood still and waited. Derek never felt something like that before.  
Derek’s heart was pounding for another reason as well. He had thought that he would never get to see him again. Death was final like that. Derek was beyond happy that Stiles was alive. Something had told him months ago that Stiles didn’t die. His wolf kept pushing him to run and find him. Find him and bring him back. Find him and show him how important he was to him and the pack. He didn’t go. He didn’t believe his senses because up until that point his senses only ended in death.  
The car halted abruptly. Scott and Lydia flew out of the car and Derek barely had the mind presence to get out of the car and carry Jackson to the clinic. Deaton was already waiting for them the mountain ash wooden door to the inside of the clinic already open. “Lay him on the table”, the doctor said.  
Deaton cut Jackson's shirt opened and stared closely at the wound. He frowned and went to the steel bookcase in the back that housed multiple glass vases with colorful ingredients. “Is he going to be ok, doc?” Scott asked.  
“Yes, although he shouldn’t be”.  
“What do you mean?” Lydia asked. She kept pacing back and forth.  
“Mr. Whittemore should be dead. The wolfsbane that was used was very rare and scientifically enhanced to make it more potent. He should be dead”, the doctor clarified. Derek crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Stiles did something to him”, he said. Deaton’s eyes snapped to him.  
“Mr. Stilinski is alive?”   
“Yeah and he was at the abandoned warehouse today. He saved all of us”, Scott said with a small smile decorating his face. Derek wanted to snap his teeth at him. Derek knew that Stiles's supposed death was as much his fault as it was Scott’s. He smiled as nothing had happened.  
“How exactly did Mr. Stilinski save you?” Deaton asked.  
“There was a humming noise at first”, Lydia began. She stood still and stared at Jackson’s unconscious body. “It was more of a melody and had an almost divine quality to it. It was so beautiful. The hunters that were shooting at us stopped and remained frozen unresponsive like their minds were taken over. And then when Kate was about to finish Jackson off Stiles froze her too. He touched her cheek, he simply touched her cheek and she… she…”  
“She was turned to dust”, Derek finished for her. Lydia stared at him. They both knew that something had happened to Stiles. Something had fundamentally changed about him.  
The doctor hummed absorbing the information. He unscrewed a bottle that contained purple dust and poured a good amount over Jackson’s wound. His body spasmed and then relaxed as the wound disappeared. “He will wake up in a few hours”, he said and placed the bottle back to its place.  
“Do you know what Stiles is?” Derek asked. Deaton kept his back to them. Scott looked confusedly between Derek and Deaton.   
“Scott, call your pack. They should all be here for this”, he finally said turning around.  
“You know what he is”, Lydia deduced.  
“Yes. I do”.

**A few miles away in an apartment…**

“I really thought you would let him die”, Theo said as he brought the pizzas and placed them on the coffee table.  
I hummed and bit into a large piece. “I am not a monster. You know that I kill only those that disobey Her rules”, I said. Theo shook his head and opened a beer bottle taking a swing.  
“I think he deserved it”, he said.  
“Trust me. It was very tempting to just let him fade”. Theo looked over with that usual searching look of his. I hated that look. He always somehow managed to read me even when I didn’t want to be.  
“Are you ok?” he asked placing the bottle on the table and turning fully towards me. I sighed.  
“It was hard watching all of them. It brought back memories”, I said. Theo squeezed my hand. “I should be over it by now. I shouldn’t care. I guess I am still weak in some ways”.  
“Hey”, he said making me look at him by grabbing my jaw. “You aren’t weak. Those assholes did you dirty and for all I care they could rot in hell”.  
I smiled. He was the only one that could make me smile nowadays. “Thank you”.  
He smiled and grabbed a piece of extra pepperoni pizza. “Everything will be okay. We will be here until the task is done and then we will get out of here before they can even blink”.   
I nodded and grabbed another piece. I sure hoped that it would be that easy. 


	7. The Siren.

Deaton waited until the entire pack was gathered. Scott had phoned the sheriff and Parrish as well. They might not be part of the pack but they were affiliates. When everyone finally arrived, Deaton went to the back of the animal clinic and opened a safe hidden with the use of very powerful symbols and took out a very old looking book. Deaton brought the book and placed it gently on top of the metallic table. With a wave of his hand the book opened with the pages turning on their own until they stopped towards the end of the book.  
Deaton stared at each person in the room. “What do you know about sirens?”  
“Sirens?” Scott asked.  
“In Greek mythology, the sirens were dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck”, said Lydia as if she was reading straight from a book.  
“Stilinski is a siren?” Jackson asked.  
“Wait, sirens exist too?” Isaac said looking dumbfounded.  
“Is there anything that is an actual myth?” Kira added.  
“Are you telling me my son has become a singing creature that causes ships to sink?” the sheriff said grabbing the table his knuckles turning white.  
Before anyone else could speak Derek whistled. Loudly. Everyone turned towards him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Deaton. Deaton nodded. “Thank you, Derek. Now let me explain. There has been more than a millennium since the last time a siren appearance has been recorded and even then the druids at the time weren’t entirely sure about it. You see sirens are practically a myth, a story told to little supernatural children to scare them away from bad choices. Sirens according to the druidic teachings are Mother Nature’s hunters. They were the first hunters ever to exist and their purpose was to hunt the creatures that disobeyed Her rules. Thus, their power was tremendous and it is said that sirens were the only supernatural creature that Mother Nature actually gave birth to. The rest she created with her hands and magic”, he said.  
“So, if sirens are according to you a myth how can you be so sure that Stiles is one?” Lydia asked.  
“You see Mrs. Martin when you told me about that humming sound that resembled a song that made those that heard it bewitched something clicked inside me. Then when I examined Mr. Whitmore’s wound I discovered that not only the poisoning was stopped from spreading but it was slowly receding and if left to its own devices Mr. Whitmore’s body would heal on its own. I have never in my years seen something like this done. I have of course seen powerful witches slowing or halting for a short period of time a poison’s effects but never completely freezing them. And, finally when you said that Mr. Stilinski simply touched Mrs. Argent and she turned to dust I was almost sure about it”, he said.  
“But how?” Scott asked.  
“You forget, Scott, Mrs. Argent was a werejaguar and what you don’t realize is that werejaguars are immune to magical harm. They can only be killed by poisoning or extreme injuries like you. So, it would be impossible for Mr. Stilinski to kill her with magic unless his magic was something older and far more dangerous”, Deaton continued.  
"But how didn’t we see that? If Stiles is presumably this all-powerful being then how was he possessed?” Lydia reasoned. Deaton smiled and turned the book towards her.  
“Translate Mrs. Martin”, he said.  
“What language is this?” Scott asked looking over Lydia’s shoulder.  
“It’s ancient Greek”, she said. “The sirens are guardians of the supernatural world tasked by Mother Nature to protect the innocent. When the need arises as the world is plunging into darkness a new siren while awaken”, she read.  
“Continue”, Deaton said.  
“There are three things that prelude their arrival, three locks of destiny that must be broken to release them from their eternal slumber”, she frowned as she read the next few lines her eyes turning bigger and bigger in shock.  
“What?” Derek asked urgently his muscles bulging.  
“The first lock breaks when the purest of hearts is invaded by the purest of evils”, they all knew what that meant. The Nogitsune. Lydia continued. “The second lock breaks when a kiss breaks a heart”, everyone turned to Derek. The sheriff almost punched him again. That revelation had shaken everyone amidst the search for Stiles all those months ago. “The final lock breaks”, Lydia’s voice quivered, “when the sky falls as the moon bleeds and the chosen one loses his breath”, she finished and looked up.  
“The night of his disappearance the full moon had turned red and stars started to fall out of the blue”, Scott said.  
“Exactly, Scott. That night at that moment the final lock was breaking”, Deaton confirmed.  
No one spoke for a long time staring at their feet deep in thought until Deaton closed the book and everyone’s attention snapped back to him. “What happens now?” the sheriff asked.  
“Now sheriff we wait. Your son is here to hunt and whatever or whoever he is here for must be enormously dangerous”, the doctor said.  
“We can’t just let my son deal with this alone!” the sheriff exclaimed.  
“Trust me Mr. Stilinski it would be to everyone’s best interest not to interfere unless we want the hunter to turn his attention to us”, he said.  
“Stiles would never hurt us”, Scott said confidently.  
“I am not sure about that anymore Scott”, Derek spoke up. Everyone looked at each other. While they were all glad that Stiles was alive they couldn’t help but feel that the Stiles they knew was no longer there and to a great extent it was their fault.


	8. School gates.

“Are you sure about this? You know we don’t have to go”, Theo said for the tenth time that morning. I was currently eating cereal staring outside the window as the sun slowly rose from the edge of the world.   
“I am sure. We need to integrate. No suspicions must be raised. We will act normal”, I replied looking back at him. I rolled my eyes as he flexed his muscles to demonstrate just how much he wasn’t enjoying this. Theo always walked around half-naked. At first I thought he did it because he run thirty-nine degrees hot but in the end he did it because he hated being in his human form. He liked to spend his days as a panther rather than wearing “stupid constricting clothes” as he would usually say.  
He huffed and finally put on a t-shirt. The sun filtered through the window casting soft light on me. I closed my eyes and turned towards the warmth. “If I didn’t know any better I would likened you to a werecat”, he said.  
“Werecats are awesome”, I replied. He huffed again and took the bowl of cereal from my hands. “I was eating that”.  
“It’s almost eight o’clock. Last chance to abort”, he connected his arms and fell on his knees praying for mercy.   
“Don’t be dramatic”, I said and with a flick of my wrist both of our school bags flew to us. His hit him straight on the face.  
“Asshole”, he grumbled.  
“Pussy”, I grumbled back. That comment earned me a menacing growl. He really didn’t like cats.  
The drive to school was spent with an abundance of teasing and snarky comments. “Are you worried about seeing them?” he asked moments before we turned on the end of the road and enter the school parking lot.  
I took a deep breath and looked outside the window watching the world as it blurred by. “No”, I lied.  
He sighed. “You know I can tell when you lie”.  
“What you want me to say, Theo?”  
He parked his car at the nearest available spot next to the main doors. “It is okay to still feel certain things about them. They hurt you, abandoned you, and tossed you aside. However, they were also your family. You shouldn’t be ashamed if you still deep down care about them”.   
I kept looking outside the window. I felt my eyes getting moist. “I don’t want to care”.  
He grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked back at him. He had his usual soft smile. The one he only reserved for me. “That’s what makes you better. Because despite everything they did you remained good”.   
I smiled. “Let’s go”.  
Walking into the school was everything I imagined it to be. Everyone was staring. Theo wrapped one big arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side. I could breathe a little easier. The students had stopped doing what they were doing and slowly parted as Theo and I passed by. “Jesus! I didn’t expect their reaction to be this intense”, I said.   
Theo snorted. “First of all, you literally came back from the dead”, I side-eyed him, “and secondly don’t forget. You are a siren now. They can’t help but stare”. I huffed but didn’t bend my head to the stares.  
By the time we arrived at the admission’s office Theo had growled to five boys and three girls that attempted to flirt with me. Being a siren must have really made an impact on my outer appearance. I didn’t really see it though. To me when I looked at the mirror I still saw the same old Stiles Stilinski the spaz. Theo strongly disagreed. “Trust me”, he would say, “you are absolutely mind-blowingly beautiful. Only Her is more beautiful than you”. Those comments always made me blush.  
After managing to admit us at school thanks to a little mind controlling, my voice did come in handy now, we were off to our new lockers that surprisingly -not- were side by side. “Pack at your six o’clock”, he said as he disposed his school bag in the locker and slammed it shut. I rolled my eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared blankly at them.  
“You really shouldn’t pay attention to them. They aren’t worth our time”, that last comment left my mouth as I turned around and stared straight at Scott. His eyes widened and focused on my chest. My heart didn’t skip. I grabbed Theo’s hand and dragged him to our first class. Chemistry with the douche.   
“Ah. Mr. Stilinski you are alive”, Harris said the moment I walked in.   
“Ah. Mr. Harris you still suck”, I replied. The entire class that had seemed to hold their breath burst out laughing. Harris face went completely red.  
“Deten-” he didn’t get to finish. I wouldn’t remain in this school for longer than I had to. I let my voice free. The humming invaded his mind and took over. I willed him to stop talking and do the entire lecture in just ten minutes. After that everyone would be free to go. Well, almost everyone. I smiled as I released his mind.  
“What did you do?” Theo whispered.  
“You’ll see”.   
Ten minutes later everyone was on their way to the cafeteria for an extended lunch break except from Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Kira. They remained with Harris to help him clean the classroom. Theo snickered as we passed by them. “Have fun”, he whispered.   
The rest of the school day passed by smoothly. Everyone kept asking me what happened and my answer kept being “A criminal my dad was after was threating my life and so we staged it all so I could get away. Dad found me when it was safe and brought me back”. That was easier than taking everyone’s mind over and rewriting the last few months. Well, I could without even breaking a sweat but I didn’t really want to. This was simpler.  
The pack and especially Scott and Lydia kept trying to corner me the entire day. They almost achieved it when I had to go to the library to pick some books for an assignment in English literature and Theo had gone to the bathroom. Before Scott or Lydia could even open their mouths I had teleported in Theo’s stall. He wasn’t even surprised.  
It wasn’t that I was scared of the confrontation. I simply didn’t care. I didn’t care to hear their reasons or how sorry they were because that would be the things they would say. They would apologize and then Scott would do that puppy dog eyes thing he did that always managed to win me over and then they would be done. And then if I wasn’t convinced they would spin the age old story of: what were we supposed to do in those circumstances? They wouldn’t really take the blame for their actions and I wasn’t really in the mood to be disappointed. Again.  
I should have known that the day wouldn’t end without an incident. We were at the Lacrosse tryouts. Theo wanted to play. Since I made him come to school then he would at least get to take part in something remotely enjoyable. He had a point. For the first fifteen minutes he simply stood in the back watching how other’s played. Theo was a very quick learner. I had witnessed it once when he learned Polish in just under a week. That had been truly awesome.  
Everything was going great until Scott tackled him to the ground for no apparent reason. I squeezed the wood beneath my fingers. In the distance thunder roared. Theo stared straight at me and shook his head. My fingers relaxed their hold and the thunder receded. However, it wasn’t long before Scott and Isaac tackled Theo a second time. Theo flew backwards with so much force that if he wasn’t supernatural surely he would be severely hurt. Scott had the audacity to turn to me and smile. He fucking smiled. And then I snapped.   
I released my voice again and violently entered Scott’s and Isaac’s minds. Mental claws squeezed their brains. Scott and Isaac were paralyzed unable to scream or move. They stared at me in horror, in fear. They were mine now. “If you harm him again I will crash your little bodies to dust. Don’t get on my bad side”, I whispered and with one last hard squeeze for extra effect I released them from the power of my song. No one else in the field had known what happened. Their minds had gone hazy the moment I unleashed the song.   
“Theo. Let’s go”, I said. Theo stood lightingly fast and with a cheeky grin followed me out of the field.   



	9. You do not know me.

Five months ago…

“I don’t get it”, I whined. It had been a month since my “death” and the start of my training regimen and I still couldn’t even create a hum on most days. Mother Nature smiled kindly like she always did and stood from her throne walking towards me. Her hands were warm on my shoulders.  
“Do not fret Mieczyslaw. A week has barely slipped by. You will be able to control your song to perfection by the time you return to the land of the living”, she said her beautiful rainbow eyes sparkling with love.  
“You make it sound so easy”, I whined again.  
She squeezed my shoulders again and walked back on her throne. “Because it is”, she said softly. “The only obstacle is you. You need to let go, to accept all that you are before your song can be set free”.  
“What if all I am isn’t only good stuff?”  
She smiled cocking her head to the side. “The world isn’t divided in black and white, Mieczyslaw. It is drenched in grey”.  
I smiled and closed my eyes. I quieted my mind just like she always told me and focused inside me searching for my core that special place that housed the flame of my siren magic. I felt the spot pulse with energy and reached for it wishing it to come towards me. I felt my throat vibrate and a soft humming sound filled the room. I managed to hold my concentration for only a moment before I collapsed on the floor sweat dripping heavily down my face.  
“Very good”, she said. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes. My body ached all over. This would be harder than I initially thought. She chuckled. “Nobody said it would be easy. Being a siren is more than being powerful. It encompasses many virtues that you must master before you fully establish your power”.  
“And what if I can’t?” I asked yet again.  
Her smile didn’t dim for even a fraction. “I know you can”.  
Sometime later, I still couldn’t comprehend how time worked here, I walked into my room, which was more like three rooms smashed into one but who cared. I dropped on the enormous bed and groaned. “Did training go well?” I turned my head to the side. Theo stood there against a pillar swallowed by roses smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
“Shut up”, I said and hid my face on the too soft pillows. I heard him laugh and a moment later he was jumping on the bed next to me. “Move”, I said and poked at his side.  
“No”, he said. I lifted my head and stared him down. His smirk grew wider.  
“You are insufferable” I said and slapped him on the chest.   
“You adore me”, he sang.  
I groaned one last time before hiding my face again.

Present day…

I woke up with a smile on my face. I looked over at Theo’s sleeping face. We really came to love each other in those last few months or whatever time we spend on Her plane. We were tighter than brothers now. It was nice having someone understand you in such a deep level and Theo understood me more than I liked to admit. “You are staring”, he mumbled.  
“I can’t help it. You look so baby-like when you sleep”, I crooned.  
“Shut up”, he groaned and turned his back on me. I smiled and stared at his back. We didn’t usually sleep side by side but some nights when loneliness got the best of us we drifted together for comfort. Living the life we did, hunting the things we did, didn’t leave much room for a personal life. Theo had been doing this for longer than I was and I couldn’t fathom how he must have felt those days that we both were too tired to even stand.  
I scooted to his side and hugged him tightly. He moved for only a moment getting comfortable again before sleep claimed us both.  
A whole week had passed since I had returned with Theo by my side and nothing had happened yet. Mother Nature had warned us that since my death revived the Nemeton many creatures would come to claim it. We had to protect it until He would come after it. And He would come. I could feel it in my bones that He would.  
It was three in the morning when both Theo and I woke up in alarm. I stood up and all but run to Theo’s room. We met each other in the hallway. “You felt it”, he said. I nodded. “Do you know what it is?”  
“A witch. A dark one. Powerful but nothing special”, I said.  
Theo huffed. “Nothing is special when it comes to you, Siren”. I shook my head and went back to our rooms to change. Five minutes later we met again in the middle of the hallway. He grabbed my hand. “Let’s get this over with. I have practice tomorrow and I need to sleep”, he complained. I rolled my eyes and with barely a thought had us standing a few meters away from the Nemeton hiding between some trees.  
“Oh, for fucks sake!” The pack was already there. Even my dad was with them gun raised and aiming at a woman, the witch, standing in front of the Nemeton. Her hands were covered in blood and her eyes were completely black. Right. I hated dark witches.  
Theo huffed. “Why are they always in our way?”  
I shrugged my shoulders and walked in the clearing. Every head snapped to me. “Stiles!” dad screamed. “Why are you here? Leave now! It is too dangerous!” Theo snorted and I couldn’t help but agree. That was a sentence deserving of a snort.  
“Really?” I said. I ignored him and the pack. My heart didn’t even clench when his eyes turned misty. “I will give you one chance to change your mind and ways”, I said looking at the witch.   
She cocked her head to the side before she started laughing manically. Theo growled taking a step forward. I shook my head. His nostrils flared but he didn’t take another step. It would be quicker if I did it.   
I waited until the witch stopped laughing and looked at me. “I will have fun picking you apart”, she said. She thrust her hands towards me. “Fulminis!” she screamed and lighting erupted from her finger tips and crashed straight to me. The pack and my dad screamed my name in horror. I rolled my eyes at them. They watched in shock as the electricity was being absorbed by my body. I cocked my head to the side and stared at the witch.  
“Really?” She stood shock still her hands trembling before she tried again but this time she used fire. Two cannons of fire collided with me and once again the element was absorbed in mere seconds. “Are you quite done now?”  
“Impossible”, she whispered taking a step back in fear. She clasped her hands together and began chanting a teleportation spell.   
“Absolutely not”, I said and let my song fill the clearing. Her mind didn’t even stand a chance as the mournful melody invaded and seized control. The witch’s body sagged.   
“Stiles can you hurry. I am tired”, Theo complained. The pack stared between us. They were still in shock by what they had witness. Didn’t they do their research on sirens? Well, that was disappointing.  
“Alright, alright”, I said and raised my hand towards the witch.   
“Wait!” Scott yelled. I closed my eyes for a second and then looked over.  
“What now?”  
“Don’t kill her!” he said. He had that same look he always did when he wanted something from me. Kicked puppy dog eyes. That would have worked a long time ago.  
“Why?”  
Scott took a step forwards. “Because there is another way. Deaton says we can strip her of her power or we can at least bind it. She doesn’t have to die”, he said.  
“Do you think Deaton knows better than Mother Nature, Scott?”   
Scott froze for a second before he came back to himself. “This isn’t you. I know you. Whatever happened to you we can help you”, he said. I felt Theo’s hackles rise. Mine did to.   
In a blink of an eye I stood before Scott our faces millimeters apart. “You do not know me”, I spat and without even looking at the witch I let my song crash her to dust.


End file.
